


Sunday's Best, Monday's Worst

by eightminutes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightminutes/pseuds/eightminutes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can look," Levi says slowly, the words thick on his tongue, "but you can't touch." He pulls out the pair of handcuffs tucked into the waistband of his briefs, letting them hang from one finger while he watches Erwin pointedly. He feels, more than sees, the breath Erwin takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday's Best, Monday's Worst

**Author's Note:**

> For Margaux - gunpowderlatte, levisteaparty on Tumblr- who requested "the filthiest porn" roughly 56 years ago, and to whom I owe a sincere apology for this. MAN I am so rusty

"Holy cow that's hot."

Levi snaps out of the stupor that late night television has put him in. He's not sure he's heard right when he looks over at Erwin, slumped against the pillow and pushing his reading glasses higher on his nose. The stiff way Erwin sits a little taller is his only tell.

"What?" Levi glances down at his hands, wondering if he'd sleepily groped his boyfriend. Erwin opens his mouth as if to say something else, but Levi blurts out, "Wait, did you just say holy cow?"

"No I didn't," Erwin says weakly, flipping through the file in his hands. His brain to mouth filter has always been terrible when he's this tired. Levi humors him, saying nothing while they both pretend that Erwin's actually reading the file until he finally relents.

"The TV," Erwin offers.

Levi doesn't immediately get it, but when he does, Erwin's already looking down at the papers again. Levi feels something hot shift under his skin, his fingers flexing against the sheets when he leans over and brushes a finger, then his whole palm, against Erwin's thigh. Erwin keeps his face passive, even when Levi leans over to his side of the bed.

Erwin's forefinger gives an involuntarily jerk when Levi says, voice dark and sultry, "Interesting reading hm?"

When Erwin looks at him, pupils blown, he doesn't seem to register Levi's question. Levi narrowly avoids sneering in amusement. Erwin blinks a few times before staring down at the papers.

"Ah, yes. Yes, it's about a new stent technique we're going to try out tomorrow," Erwin reports. Levi's palm rests, warm, against his thigh. Erwin looks a mixture of disappointed and relieved, but his eyes are heated when he pulls Levi in to press a kiss to the side of his head. "I'm off the day after tomorrow."

"Are you?" Levi says, the hint of a smile seeping into his words. He reaches up to take Erwin's glasses off, brushing the loose strands of hair to the top of his head. "That's good. I just made a shopping list. You can pick up the milk and eggs."

Erwin frowns. "Why are you being so difficult right now?"

"Because I'm goddamn horny and I can't remember the last time we fucked." Levi interrupts whatever apology Erwin looks about to give. "But two days right? I'm not fucking right now," he says, pushing Erwin's hand away. "You have to be up in four hours."

Erwin looks at their alarm clock, the numbers glowing a fluorescent green in the dimmed room, as if seeing it for the first time. When he sighs, his breath blows warm across the top of Levi's head.

Erwin's day off doesn't come. Three in the morning the day after, Levi wakes to Erwin fumbling for his pager. Levi rolls over and grabs it from the nightstand on his side of the bed, pressing it into Erwin's hands.

Erwin looks guilty as he turns on the light. "Multiple car pile up," he says.

"It's fine. Just go," Levi answers, already getting up to fetch a clean pair of scrubs for Erwin while he splashes his face with water. When Levi comes home at eight that night, he finds Erwin already in bed, blinking blearily as Levi steps out of his dirty clothing and joins him under the covers.

In the end it's fine, because it's not until the end the week that Erwin has a true day off, and by then he's forgotten about his slip of tongue and doesn't suspect anything when Levi comes home  _a bit_  earlier than usual.

Erwin looks up from the book he's reading to the clock on the wall. "Oh, you're home a lot earlier."

Okay,  _a lot_ earlier, Levi allows, setting his bag down and bending to unlace his boots. The thunk of his bag is loud against their hardwood floor, Levi's pulse even louder when he thinks about what's inside the bag.

"Do you," Erwin begins, and Levi looks up, trying to stop himself from bodily leaping onto the couch, "want me to get dinner started?"

Levi stares at him dumbly, before barking out, "No."

"Don't bother," he amends gentler, toeing out of his shoes and stepping towards the hallway. "I'm going to take a shower."  _And then I'm going to fuck the daylights out of you_ , he adds in his head.

He takes longer than he needs to cleaning himself, standing in the mirror and buttoning then unbuttoning Erwin's dress shirt, shrugging it off and putting it back on. He finally settles on unbuttoning it halfway and pulling it down one shoulder. He tucks his present into the waistband of his briefs, condom and lube in one hand, before making his way into the kitchen to drag a chair out to where Erwin's still reclined against the couch.

He pauses when Erwin looks at him,  _really_  looks at him, up his bare legs to where the hem of the shirt hits, an uninhibited and slow once-over that has Levi edging on the tip of his toes.

"Oh Levi," he breathes, reverent. Levi tosses the condom and lube onto the couch next to Erwin, pushes the chair into the middle of the room, clears his throat.

"Sit," he says. Erwin looks desperate for a moment, before he puts the book down and sits himself in front of Levi. Part of Levi wants to play this out, to see how long the both of them can wait. The other part of him swings a leg onto the chair, carding his fingers through Erwin's hair.

Erwin's hands immediately go to his thighs, warm and trailing up from his knee before Levi grabs them and places them at Erwin's side again. He watches Erwin from his vantage point above him, over the curve of his nose, meeting Erwin's heated look from beneath his golden lashes.

"You can look," Levi says slowly, the words thick on his tongue, "but you can't touch." He pulls out the pair of handcuffs tucked into the waistband of his briefs, letting them hang from one finger while he watches Erwin pointedly. He feels, more than sees, the breath Erwin takes.

"You remembered," Erwin says, eyes still on Levi.

Levi almost scoffs. "Of course." He touches Erwin's face lightly with the hand not holding the cuffs, just one finger running along the jut of his cheek before he can't help it and presses his palm against Erwin's cheek. Erwin's hands are still obediently at his side, clenched tightly around the seat of the chair. "Didn't expect you to be turned on by a shitty cop drama."

Erwin tilts his head into Levi's hand, his face composed as he murmurs, "Are you actually surprised?"

Levi can't help dragging the metal cuffs over Erwin's arm, tracing the tendons with his fingertip, feeling Erwin tense even more under him. "No, of course not. I know the kinky shit you're into." He pauses to watch Erwin's reaction. "I guess I don't need to ask who you were picturing handcuffed."

Erwin's grin turns feral. Levi thinks about kissing him hard and damning this set up.  _Kinky shit, kinky shit,_  he reminds himself like a mantra, sliding his hand off Erwin's face, down his jaw, across his shoulder to push him so he's sitting with his back pressed flat against the chair.

Something in Erwin's eyes darken, and he obliges as Levi lifts his arms over the back of the chair. Levi leans over Erwin's shoulder to put the cuff around his wrist, and suddenly the chair starts tilting dangerously back.

"Oh," he hears Erwin say as Levi slams a foot down. The chair hangs precariously out of balance before it swings back to stable ground. They share a wide-eyed exchange before Erwin lets out a nervous laugh and Levi remembers to loosen his death grip on Erwin's shoulder.

He climbs down from Erwin's lap, heart drumming staccato as he walks around. Erwin turns to watch Levi snap the handcuffs on one wrist and then the other. Levi's willing himself to get excited but somehow this isn't as erotic as he'd imagined.

"You okay?" Levi asks, standing up.

Erwin nods. "Well," he pauses, rolling his shoulder back. Levi raises an eyebrow.

"Something wrong? We can stop."

Erwin shakes his head. "It's nothing. The cuffs are... a bit tighter than expected."

"Oh," Levi says.

"But I'm honestly fine."

"...Okay." Levi realizes belatedly that he forgot to get Erwin out of his shirt, and now there's no hope for that. "I suppose these weren't meant to hold two hundred pound men."

Yet Erwin is still staring at him hungrily, seemingly unfazed, and Levi wonders if he doesn't look the same way, despite whatever internal gauge he's using.

Levi unbuttons another button of his shirt before deciding to just pull it over his head, hesitating just a second before tossing it onto the couch. Folding can come later, especially when Erwin definitely perks up at that, sitting straighter and toes curling just the slightest when Levi takes a step closer, now clad in only his briefs. He presses one hand into the stiff juncture of Erwin's shoulder, running up and rubbing in soft circles at the back of Erwin's neck. Erwin practically purrs when Levi brushes his hand up the nape of his neck, with the barest hint of nails, before pulling his head back. The curve of Erwin's throat looks amazing when Erwin swallows, shamelessly taking in the eyeful of Levi.

"Like where we're going?" Levi asks, tightening his grip on Erwin's hair just the slightest.

"Very much," Erwin answers, the bob of his throat too tempting. Levi lets himself eye it just a second longer before running his hands down Erwin's neck. He drops his hand to the waistband of his briefs, suddenly feeling irrationally anxious. He meets Erwin's gaze.

"Go on," Erwin whispers, exposed and raw, straining forward in his chair for a second before he remembers the handcuffs.

Levi's never one to make a show out of anything, so he tugs it off without flair and tosses it onto the couch as well. Erwin looks like he's starving, following Levi's movements as he picks up the condom and lube. The condom he places on the chair between Erwin's legs, brushing the back of his palm a few inches up the inside of his thighs.

Belatedly, Levi wonders if he should have fully stretched himself while he was busy in the shower, because there's nowhere for him to bend over and do this. He thinks about bending over their couch, but internally grimaces at the thought of getting lube all over the seats. This is a lot easier when it's Erwin's thick fingers pushing into him, one hand on his cock, kisses trailing down his back. But this is the kinky stuff they both wanted, after so many nights of crawling into bed bone tired, cursory foreplay and even quicker fucks.

So Levi sends one more heated look in Erwin's direction before bending over and spreading his cheeks with both hands. The sharp inhale he hears behind him is all the encouragement he needs to reach down for the bottle of lube he placed on the ground. Levi feels his face burn just knowing how exposed he is, flushed knowing who he's putting on a show for.

Erwin positively groans when Levi pushes in one lubed finger, murmuring some permutation of  _Levi_  and  _oh god_  when Levi adds another finger. Maybe he  _is_ out of practice because as soon as he does he groans with something much different than Erwin. Fuck, that had hurt. But Levi's nothing if not determined, so he prods on, if not more gently, aware of how tight he is right now. His knees are shaking just the slightest when he bends down a bit further, one hand pulling his cheeks apart, the other pushing in tortuously slow.

Levi nearly loses his balance when Erwin murmurs, "You have the most kissable thighs."

Levi feels stupid when he glances over his shoulder, two fingers still deep in his ass. His glare probably amounts to nothing when he lets out a shaky, "What?"

"You have the most kissable thighs," Erwin repeats, shameless. Levi swallows, thinks about his enormous cock and not the stupid, embarrassing person attached to it. Shit, this was a terrible way to stretch himself. He bends down lower, one hand on his knee now for stability as he pants through the burn. It's not entirely terrible once he gets past the initial burn, good even, after a few moments. Then he hears it.

Levi pauses. He's not sure he's heard it right in the first place and -

Oh, there it is again.

This time Levi takes both fingers out, stands straight and turns around to face Erwin. The way Erwin coughs says that  _yes_ , that definitely was a stomach grumble.

"Are you serious?" Levi manages.

Erwin at least looks sorry. "I was about to get a snack when you came back."

Levi groans. He's almost distracted enough to not be bothered by the slow drip of lube out of his asshole as he takes two steps closer to Erwin's chair.

"Did you eat lunch? Wait, let me guess," and he narrowly avoids pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers, still slick with lube, "I bet you couldn't be bothered to cook."

"I did eat."

Levi lets out a huff of air, sending his bangs flying. He doesn't want to guess what awful refrigerator concoction Erwin managed to make that afternoon. "Do you want a snack break?"

Erwin looks absolutely devastated. "Can we talk about this later? Please?"

Levi frowns but can't muster any annoyance at Erwin. He indulges in one last appraising look-over before nodding. He forgets about his lube-slick fingers when he reaches out to brush his hand down Erwin's shoulder.

"Later," Erwin pleads after Levi violently recoils his hand from the shirt. "I'll hand wash it off."

"Liar," Levi shoots back. Nevertheless, he kneels down, eyeing the bulge evident in Erwin's loose pajama pants. With just a moment of hesitation, he wipes his hand clean on his own thigh ( _kissable thigh_  his mind supplies unhelpfully).

Getting off Erwin's pants are an entirely different matter. For the second time in ten minutes, Levi feels like an absolute amateur, kneeling naked while Erwin shifts and jolts so Levi can get his pants down his hips while tied to the chair. Hindsight is twenty-twenty, and a bitch.

Levi eyes Erwin's flagging erection.

"This isn't doing much for you, is it?" he says.

Erwin sends back a wry smile. "Sorry, thinking about microwaved leftovers and frozen burritos don't exactly get me going."

Levi bites back a look of disgust. "Nice."

Erwin shrugs his shoulders back, cocking his head to the side. "You want to do something else to get me started?"

Levi rolls his eyes but cups a hand behind Erwin's neck, pressing a kiss to his jaw before licking a trail down his neck. Even when sitting, Erwin easily reaches his shoulders, so its not much of a stretch to trail his other hand down the length of Erwin's torso.

"Where should I start?" Levi asks, biting the juncture of Erwin's neck and shoulder. He feels Erwin strain forward in the chair, the handcuff rattling just the slightest behind him.

"I didn't think you needed pointers," Erwin answers, burying his nose in Levi's hair. Levi pulls back with an annoyed face, but lets him have it. He palms Erwin's cock gently at first, then wraps his hand around the length with a few hard strokes. Erwin exhales deeply, shuddering when Levi thumbs the slit almost cruelly, twisting around the head the way he knows Erwin loves. He strokes down slowly, going down to kneel in front of him.

Levi feels his mouth water just having Erwin's cock at his eye level. Instead, he reaches for the condom that's fallen to the ground, rips the packaging open, and rolls the condom slowly over the length. Erwin's breathing hard, and Levi can't claim he's not feeling the same. So the handcuffing and fingering himself wasn't exactly up to par, but at least they both knew how to do this part.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Erwin says, nudging his foot against Levi's knee rather hard, though it was probably meant to be comforting.

"Of course," Levi scoffs, standing back up. It's a slight lie, considering he'd only gotten halfway through before Erwin's stomach decided to interrupt. Levi brings one knee up, remembers their unfortunate incident earlier at the same time he realizes there isn't enough room on the seat for both of them. Levi pushes Erwin back against the chair again, presses close (close enough for Levi to feel Erwin's pulse against his own), reaches down for Erwin's cock and tries to sit down on it.

It doesn't work the first time. Or the second. By the third, Levi growls in annoyance when he finally gets the angle right and edges in.

"Oh fuck," he breathes as soon as he feels the stretch. He can't have gotten more than an inch in. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck," he pants out, half frustrated and half delirious because  _of fucking course_ Erwin's monster cock had managed to double in size since the last time he'd looked at it.

Erwin certainly isn't helping when nudges his face to the side of Levi's neck, breathing out a "Hey, are you-"

"No."

Levi grits his teeth and sinks in a fraction more, his legs shaking. He tightens his grip, one hand on Erwin's shoulder, one on the back of the chair. He can feel the muscles under his hand strain and shift when Erwin leans forward to press open-mouthed kisses along his collarbone.

"Don't hate me for saying this," Erwin urges, "But relax. Please."

Levi glares, breathes hard out of his nose, and tries to. Really, really tries to think about anything other than the massive dick in his ass. And ends up thinking about leftover dinners and frozen burritos.

Fuck. Now he's got a frozen burrito up his ass.

At least the thought shocks him enough that he sinks another inch lower. He feels Erwin's thigh press against his knee, shaking with the effort of not thrusting up.

Levi's not a quitter, but neither is he stupid. He thumbs along the hard muscle of Erwin's jaw, bringing his face up.

"This isn't going to work," he says.

He's seen that face before, Erwin's lips slightly pursed and chin jutting out. They're not quitters, and Levi almost wants to be talked out of it.

"Okay," Erwin says, nodding. "We can figure something out."

Levi's heart sinks.

"No," he blurts out before he can think, "I just need to switch positions." Erwin shoots him a dubious look. "The angle's not right."

Without waiting for a response, he pushes himself up, breath catching in his throat when Erwin lets out an unabashed moan. Erwin seems surprised himself too, and Levi fights the urge, for the nth time that afternoon, to kiss him hard and fuck the entire plan.

Instead he awkwardly shuffles around so that his back is facing Erwin. He doesn't do coy, so he can only assume the look he sends over his shoulder is one part glare and nine parts terrifying, but Erwin looks like a sap in love.

"I'm not sure if this will be any better," Erwin says, when Levi braces his hand on the back of the chair (and narrowly avoids elbowing Erwin in the face).

"Let's try it," Levi answers, his other hand grabbing Erwin's cock rather forcefully. The slipperiness of the condom makes it even harder for him to angle himself right, though it feels a bit easier than last time. At least the first inch does. Levi thinks he probably looks like an old man trying to lower himself onto the toilet, but it's hard to concentrate when Erwin's cooing encouragement and mouthing soft kisses behind him.

He's shaking by the time he sits himself most of the way down, huffing over Erwin's moans.

"You asshole," he curses. "We're going to fuck every single night from now on, unless you want me squirming like a sixteen year old every time we do this."

Erwin stiffens behind him, letting out a nervous chuckle. "You okay? Do you want me to move?"

Levi groans. "Hang on."

He braces his hands on the seat, shifting as much as he can without breaking himself in half. Behind him, he feels Erwin shifting, rocking up, and he knows he's just trying to be helpful, but it just leaves Levi feeling jostled and unsettled. Another thrust up from Erwin, and Levi sinks down all the way. Erwin groans from behind him, lips on his neck, his hair, mouthing tender words against the lobe of his ears.

Levi opens his mouth to say something back, but the next thrust has Levi accidentally biting down on his own tongue. He masks his groan of pain into a badly feigned moan, squeezing involuntarily hard around Erwin's cock.

"Oh fuck," Erwin hisses, half in pain, "Levi -"

Whatever he's about to say gets cut off when Levi turns around to face him and, this time, does actually elbow him in the face. Erwin's arm jerks up to hold his nose, the motion aborted by the cuffs.

"Oh my god," Levi whispers, tasting blood in his mouth from his own injury. "Shit, sorry." He has enough presence of mind to get up  _grimacing_  off Erwin's cock to check his nose. Erwin shakes his hands off, smiling in response to the overt concern on Levi's face.

"It's fine," Erwin says, voice sounding strangely nasal. "Doesn't even hurt."

Those words are quickly contradicted by a thin trickle of blood. Levi blanches and turns to get Erwin out of the cuffs.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Erwin insists as Levi fumbles around before realizing he doesn't have the key. His hands sweep across the floor before he crosses over to the sofa, pulling apart the cushions looking for it. He must make quite the site, lube dripping down his thighs and his now half-hard dick flopping around.

"Levi?" Erwin calls. He has his head tilted back so the blood doesn't get everywhere, so at least he doesn't see Levi's pathetic state. Levi walks over. Erwin offers him a weak smile, dulled by the blood caught on his upper lip.

"What are we going to do?" Levi asks, fingers carding gently through Erwin's hair.

"The first aid kit's in the bathroom," Erwin answers, even if that wasn't what Levi was asking.

Five minutes later, Erwin's properly cleaned, gauze stuffed up his nose and his entire face smelling of rubbing alcohol. Ten minutes later, Levi manages to find the key, still in the box the handcuffs came in. Fifteen minutes later, they're still sitting on the ground next to each other, the awkwardness undeniable. Erwin rubs at his wrists while Levi goes back to the bedroom to get his clothes back on.

"I barely even got to see you in them," Levi mutters lowly, stuffing the handcuffs back into the box.

"Well, there's always next time," Erwin says. Levi pauses what he's doing and looks up.

"What? Really? You'd try again?"

"Of course," Erwin says, offering a smile that doesn't come off quite as reassuring as it should. "In the bedroom though."

Levi sighs, blush creeping down his neck. "Sorry. I thought it'd be interesting."

Erwin leans in to press a kiss to Levi's temple. This close, Levi hears the ragged breaths Erwin's taking and feels even worse. "It was... inspired."

Levi groans and pushes himself up. "Okay, well." He starts walking down the hallway. "I'll be in bed whenever you're ready for round two."

Erwin looks up. "I don't think -"

"Nice, vanilla sex. Nothing kinky okay? Just boring, old couple sex between old men."

Erwin smiles at that. "I'm fine with old men sex," he says, following behind Levi.


End file.
